Deja Vu
by Penguinlover1229
Summary: Mason Mellark has been to the Capitol countless times with his parents, he also know some of the Victor's children. But when Mason finds himself in the games, will he make it out alive like his parents? Will the girl he loves save him from this horrible fate? Sequel to Without the Berries.
1. Reaping

**Welcome to 'Déjà vu' so this is the story of Mason Mellark. If you have not read Without the Berries, this might confuse you a little. Also, I do not own any characters from the Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

_**Mason…**_

Great, another reaping day. These days are bitter sweet because I have to go the Capitol because Snow made my parents announce me being born at the 76th Hunger Games. Since then, I am like the Capitol's golden child. I had to go every three years when I was little. But now since I am old enough to be in the games myself, I get to go every year and watch even if I am not reaped. Right now, I am 17. Ever since I was born though Snow has made most Victors announce if they had a child at a games and then that child has to come to the games too. So it is no just me.

Even though I am automatically going to the capitol, I still need to be in the reaping.

I have also been training to go into the games since I was little. My parents are always worried that I am going to be reaped and put into the games so my mom has taught me in the woods since I was little.

I am really good with a spear and knives but I am the best at bow and arrow like my mom. Don't get me wrong, I am as strong as my dad, and I have his whit.

After working out in the woods, I go take a shower. I brush my blonde hair out of my face. I put on a white shirt and nice black pants. You know, normal reaping stuff. I walk down the stairs to find my parents talking in hushed voices just like they always do before the reaping.

'maybe today' my mom whispers. Dad makes a coughing sound and she looks up.

"Hi honey, you look great" personally I think I need a new shirt because I have grown a lot in the past year. Maybe they think the tabloids in the capitol will like the whole abs being seen through my shirt thing.

"Is it time to go yet? I ask impatiently. I might be the most immature 17 year old ever."

"Ya, come on."

Walking down to the reaping is also kind of weird. First we go and get Haymitch. Then Taylor. She and Justin had a kid who is around ten. His name is Ed but since he is not the child of two victors he is not allowed to go to the Capitol. Luck boy.

Then by 'coincident' we always meet Effie halfway there. She always tells me how GORGEOU! I look. I thank her. Then she tells me all the celebrity gossip, which I have learned to tune out. Even though the hunger games are actually the Games, it is so much more. Us teens of Victors are like...um… what were they used to be called? Movie Stars? Camera people follow us around. Then the next day you are front page news.

It doesn't really bother me anymore.

Effie drags my parents off with Haymitch and I get in line to get my finger pricked. I start talking to my friends but they are all worried about the reaping. Outside I try to play it cool but inside I am freaking out. In truth, I hate the Capitol.

"Finger please" says the capitol woman.

I hand her my finger. She hits the button on the remote and I feel the zap. She rubs my hand against the paper, scans it and shouts 'NEXT' while I head over to the 17 year old guy section.

The Mayor steps on stage followed by Effie, my parents, Taylor, and Haymitch. Then we get the whole speech about how Panem started. Effie is up on stage reciting it word for word while we all take power naps. When the movie is over she walks up to the microphone.

"Ladies first" she squeak. She walks over to the bowl full of girls names and sticks her hand inside. I swear it took her at least five minutes to grab a name considering there were hundreds in there.

"Scarlet Rose" The crowd on the girl's side parts and a 15 year old girl step forward. She is from the Seam and doesn't look like she gets fed a lot. She has a determined look on her face, like she is not about to cry.

"Any volunteers?" asks Effie. I see someone put their hand over a little girl's mouth who is in the 12 year old section.

"Perfect" say Effie "Now for the boys" she winks at us and I try not to roll my eyes.

She rummages her hand around in the bowl and picks up a card. She opens it and all the blood drains from her face. That is really hard to tell because she is basically ghost white.

"Mason Mellark" she say a little shakily. I hear my mom grasp and I go numb to what just happened.

The crowd splits around me and I make my way to the stage. Even though I am surprised by my name being reaped, well I am not actually surprised by it. I smile and wink at the camera on my way to the stage.

Once I am on the stage I shake hands with Scarlet and I am shoved into the Justice building. They put us in the rickety old elevator and send us up. Scarlet looks so interested in all the mechanics but I stare blankly at the wall.

Once we are out of the elevator we are shoved into the rooms and are forced to wait. Once I am inside I observe the room. there is a bed, a window, and a chair. That is it. The bed has a blanket that is make of velvet and the chair is a wooden brown.

"Oh Mason" Grandma and Aunt Prim rush in am engulf me in a hug.

"You will get through this Mason. You are strong, just like Katniss. You are also witty like Peeta and you have his looks."

"Thanks" I say. I try to hold back tears but one rolls off my cheek.

Prim brushes it away. "You are going to be brilliant."

"Times up" say the peacekeeper.

They hug me one last time then they are shoved out.

Next in are my friends. Kyle is fist, then Sam, then Eric.

"Hey man you are going to do amazing! You know what you are doing. You can hunt and all" then they trail off.

"I'm ok, I will try to win though."

"Ya and you get to see Alex." says Eric. I put him in a headlock and start to choke him. Sam breaks it up just when the peacekeeper walks in. We have one more awkward hug and they are pushed out.

That could be the last time I will ever see my friends. Lastly, Taylor walks in. She has been such a fun person in my life. It makes me so happy to see her. But instea of being fun she is really serious and looks me straight in the eyes, something she never does.

"You can make it out. Go to the cornucopia, get food and a weapon. Don't stay for the blood bath. You will have plenty of sponsors because you are the heartthrob of the Capitol. You can win." she gives me a quick hug before she is dragged out by peacekeepers. She gives me a wink as she goes.

After all the visitors leave we are pushed into a car with Effie.

"You are going to love the capitol Scarlet. Mason has been there eons of times. He can tell you how amazing it is right?"

"Huh? Oh Yay, really something"

The rest of the ride is Effie blabber. I learned to tune that out at a young age.

We get to the train are, again, shoved on. The doors close and my last look of district 12 goes away. That could be the last time I see this place again.

**That is all for chapter 1 I have some ideas I am excited about! Stay tuned! **


	2. The Train

**New chapter! Thanks to everyone who is starting my new story! **

_**Mason…**_

Once the trains is out of district 12 I'm starting to get worried. I mean, I have been to plenty of Games and especially train rides.

The Mentors get to know the kid. Those kids train then they are thrown into the arena and most die in the blood bath. Oh, and the mentors normally have to pick one kid and that kid gets all the sponsors. I know my parents will pick me. Which is kind of unsettling because Scarlet deserves the same chance.

"Whoa" I hear from the corner of the room. I turn to find Scarlet who is looking around the main room of the train.

"Ya, pretty cool right? Come on, I will give you the grand tour." I say.

I show her all the rooms in the train. Also how you can say a food to one of the servants and they will bring that food out right away.

"This is your room, it is right across from the boy tribute" I almost choke on the words "I mean my room." She walks in and I can tell she is going to cry. I leave her alone and wonder to the back of the train. That was always my favorite place to just relax.

There is a door at the end of the train that leads to an outside sitting area. I like to sit there and think about things.

Why is the capitol doing this to me! I've done everything they ask from me. I let the tabloids make things up about me. I hang out around town so they can have their fun.

"Mason?"

I turn around to find my dad.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine" I lie.

"Mason, I've been a mentor for 18 years, nice try. Look, don't worry about what is going on yet. Just take it a step at a time. Really you should be worrying about the remake center and the opening ceremony. Put everything else on the back burner for now."

"Ok" I respond, that didn't really help too much.

"Oh and Effie said it is time for dinner, so lets go." he grabs my arm and pulls me across the train, literally.

Once we step into get to the dining carts Effie already starts fussing with me.

"Mason your hair is a mess. And how did you already get a stain on your shirt?" she has been fussing with me ever since I first got into a magazine.

"Hi Scarlet" she blushes and I sit down. My mom eyes me and I make a face.

Most of dinner is 'nothing talk.' You know that talk that goes 'the weather is nice.' But all you can really think about is 'I'm going to die in a matter of days, no big deal.'

Dinner itself was some colorful glob that tasted like chicken but could be easily smashed. It kind of scared me.

After dinner we watched all the reapings. As always for district 1 and 2 there were volunteers, and they were huge. All of them were ripped and they had those vicious killer smiles that those kind of tributes normally have. District 3 had forgettable faces. The only District I really care about though, is district 4. That is where Alex is.

Alex is the daughter of Finnick and Annie. She is 16, just one year younger than me. I have kind of been in love with here for the past couple of years but she thinks that we are just friends. At least I am not in the invisible zone, just the friend zone.

First some boys got called who looks around my age. He has sea green eyes and golden blonde hair. I can see the muscle in his arm and I think I hear Scarlet sigh as he walks up to the stage. Then I hear their escort, I think his names is Fifi, call a girl's name. The camera goes to Alex and my heart stops, no, no no no no. Alex cannot be reaped.

Then when I think my life is over I hear a faint 'I volunteer' in the background. The girl who volunteered looks like she is 18 she also has that 'I'm scared but I will try to win face' Alex tries to not let her volunteer but the other girl makes it to the stage first.

"What is your name?" asks Fifi.

"Rose Hydra" she says.

I hear someone in the audience shout 'no' and I can tell that it is Alex.

"I'm going to bed" I say I can't stand this.

"Mason you can't, you need to see who you are up against," says my mom.

"Fine." I sit back on the chair and wait impatiently. Turns out there are around five 12 year olds. Really sad but it improves my chances.

After the reapings I go to my room and try to fall asleep. But obviously, that isn't possible. So I leave my room and head for the TV train compartment so I can watch some TV. On my way though, I hear a faint cry coming from Scarlet's room.

I knock on her door

"Can I come in" I hear a faint muffle and the door slides open.

"I can't do it Mason. I tried to be brave but I can't. I'm not ready to die." Tears are streaking down her face. I realize what I am about to do and terror gets the best of me too.

I hold her while she cries and while I cry. It feels really good just to let it out. Once both of us calm down we go into her bed.

It is really weird for me to be in a girl's bed but at the moment I am not really worried about it.

"Mason"

"Ya" I say brushing the hair away from her face.

"Will you stay with me? At least until morning."

"Sure, but I need to see Effie's face when she comes to wake us up."

Scarlet laughs, rests her head on my shoulder, and closes her eyes. I have only met Scarlet today but I already feel like I know her. I also know that this is going to be one of the longest weeks of my life, thank god. Because I don't have too many weeks left.

"Big, Big, Big day Scarlet, wake up" says Effie.

I am really disoriented at first as to where I am but then I remember and open my eyes. The door slides open and Effie walks in.

"MASON MELLARK! What are you doing in Scarlet's bed!?"

"Wait what? This isn't my room." I say and look as drowsy as possible.

I hear Scarlet chuckle into the pillow as I jump out of bed and race into my room.

**N/A So next chapter is opening ceremonies! **

**Please REVIEW! They make my day! I try to update every Sunday so keep and eye out for them. **

**P.S. I love Reviews, Ideas, or just Comments! **

**Thanks **


	3. Opening Ceremony

**I'm really excited for the next coming chapters! So… read on.**

_**Mason…**_

"Ow" I say under my breath as my prep team begins prepping me.

I have the same prep team my mom has so I know them but they REALLY know who I am. My parents told me I am not allowed to complain no matter what they do to me. I am trying my best.

Flavius starts cutting my chin length hair so it is short with a spike in front. Well there goes that nice blonde hair I think to myself.

" Who cuts your hair?" he asks.

"My mom"

"Well then that makes sense, she has no idea what she is doing"

While the rest talk about how amazing I am and how they have read about me everywhere.

"If I was allowed to bet, I would bet on you! Everyone knows who you are" says Octavia.

After they are done cutting off hair they start smearing some green goop on my face that starts to sting. I wrinkle my nose.

"This stuff will make sure no facial hair will grow during the games"

"Oh"

They have already taken all the hair off my body. Three words, worst experience ever.

I also notice how often they rub their hands against my abs. I mean I work hard to stay in shape but it is kind of weird. After around 2 hours of prep they decide to go get Cinna. Thank God!

By now they have stripped me of all hair, prepped my nails to be presentable, cut off my hair (I think they put something called highlights in because it looks blonder), and smothered me in different solutions. Actually, I am pretty hot right now looking at myself in the mirror.

Wow, I understand why they were feeling my abs too. I pull on my robe, and less than a minute later Cinna walks in.

"Hey man, I would say good to see you but truth is, not in this position," says Cinna.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way. So what am I going to bet this year? I ask.

"Lets have lunch first." He presses a button and a new room open with a table full of enough food for a feast.

I dig in right away. The chicken is the really good orange one that my mom likes.

"So, what am I going to be going as this year?" I say through me stuffing my face.

"How do you feel about fire?" he asks.

"Don't you do those glow suits now because those tributes almost got really burnt?" I ask a little afraid.

"We fixed it. Besides that was at the 76th Hunger Games it is the 93rd Hunger Games. We have tons of improvement. Also, how do you feel about having no shirt on?"

"Um..."

Two hours later I am dressed in really tight pants that feel like leather, with suspenders. My prep team rubbed something on my chest so that I am tanner than normal and my 8-pack is really prominent.

I know that the capitol thinks that I am really hot but this is just a little over the top.

Cinna and I head down to the room with the chariots and find that almost everyone is there already. Cinna is already holding the fire canister in his hands. Scarlet is also already down there.

She is dressed in a similar outfit to mine, leather leggings but instead of shirtless, she has something that looks like a leather bra with suspenders and coal mining boots like mine. He hair is curled and hangs over her shoulders and she looks stunning. I have to say, we look sexy.

She looks over at me and I wink. She rolls her eyes and looks away.

Cinna guides me through the other tributes who look a little childish compared to Scarlet and I and he starts to ignite the fire.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"99.999%"

"Wait, your not 100% sure!" says Scarlet.

"No, I am, but if I am wrong you can't say anything. Now you two, come her" he gestures towards us.

All the tributes head towards their chariots as Cinna places the fire to my costume. I close my eye and feel a little heat, but other than that, nothing. I look down and see that my suspenders are on fire. Illuminating my chest so I look really hot.

Scarlet's suspenders are also on fire and it makes her look smoking… get it smoking, smoke… never mind.

"Make them want you," shouts Cinna as our chariots starts to leave.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Definitely" she says.

_**Scarlet….**_

As our chariot starts to move out I see Mason turn on his capitol mode. He smiles and blows kisses and winks and charms the crowd.

I do the same and people start calling our names.

"Scarlet and MASON!" ok, so Mason's name is louder, but they still called my name.

Once our chariot pulls up to the circle Mason looks a little more serious.

"Welcome, to the 93rd hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor" says President Snow. I smile, and then our horses lead us into the lobby of the training center.

_**Mason…**_

Once we get out of the chariot and our fires are extinguished I scout the room franticly for Alex.

"Alex? Alex? ALEX!" I shout.

"What? You crazy animal" say a voice behind me.

I whirl around and sweep her into a huge bear hug.

"Put me down" she says as she hits me, not even hurting me.

"Sorry I just missed you A LOT!"

"Well I missed you too. I have to go and help my parents but we can talk after training tomorrow, cool?"

"Ya" not really, I want to talk to her now.

So I go and find my parents ad head up to the 12th floor.

We have dinner, which consists of lamb stew, and Effie shoos Scarlet and I off to bed. I guess I am really tired, but sleep doesn't come. Only nightmares do.

_**Scarlet…**_

I wait up for a long time. I check my clock '_1:00 am'_ perfect. I sneak out of my room and down the elevator to the car that is waiting for me. I get in and the driver speeds away to my destination.

Once we are there I walk up the steps into the biggest house in the country. He is waiting in the lobby. Just like my dad would be if I were breaking curfew.

"Welcome back to the Capitol Scarlet"

"Thank you President Snow"

"Are your skills still as they were when I deported you to district 12?"

"But of course, I also know my mission better than any of your spies" I answer.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"To kill Mason Mellark."

**WHAT Just happened? Stay tuned next chapter to find out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Ideas, comments, if I have 20 reviews I will post two chapters this week! **


	4. Resolutions

**What just happened last chapter?**

_**Scarlet…**_

When I was born, my father had just died in the hunger games. His name was Cole Aspen. My mother who's madden name was Rose would always tell me stories about my father, about how he was an amazing man. Then the Capitol took me.

They came when I was 7 years old. I was placed in a training academy for children who were going to be in the hunger games. My mother just gave me away with not a word of good-bye. She never loved me; I was a walking reminder that her husband was killed in the hunger games while she was with child. I am the last thing that he left behind, and she hated that. So giving me away was no big deal.

But more importantly, all us kids were in that school for a reason, we hate the mentors. Katniss and Peeta chose Taylor over my father and that is why he is dead and Taylor is a victor, a choice. While they were busy planning their wedding and getting pregnant, my father died, so they are going to pay. At the expense of Mason of course.

There are kids from all the districts in the school. But I was instantly moved to the top of my year with another boy, his name was John. John and I trained together from when we were nine years old. We trained for 7 years together. We fell in love. But when we were 15 he was ready for the games. John told me that he would see me in two weeks, after he killed a boy named Chase. He killed him, all right. Cruel vicious murder, not a quick death either. But District 12 tribute killed him.

I remember sitting in front of the TV in the capitol with tears streaking my face, heartbroken that John and I would never be. So now I want revenge on the reason that my father and John are dead, because of district 12'a mentors.

Oh, one last thing. Everyone who comes from the academy is said to be 16 but in real life we are normally 17 or 18, I am 17. The funny part of my crying on the train was because I was sad, I was playing my part. Mason Mellark feels sorry for me. He think that I am vulnerable, boy is he wrong.

_**Mason…**_

"Big, Big, Big day Mason, if Scarlet is in there though, I am definitely telling Caesar." Says Effie walking through the door.

I grunt at the hall lights that are shining into my room, I hate mornings. I look up and Effie is already at my closet.

"I know all the tributes have to wear the same thing in training, but I think you are going to look the best there, considering your body." she says.

With that odd note, I pull the sheets up to my nose because all I am sleeping in is my underwear. Effie sees my discomfort and leaves.

I walk into the bathroom and push my normal buttons, but instead of my normal peach soap, I try the 'clean' button. It really does smell… well clean. It is a weird scent, but I like it.

I walk out onto the matt and I am immediately dried. I put my hand on the hair dryer but I realized that since my hair is shorter now, I need to style it. Nah, too much work, too early.

I get dressed in my training gear and notice that the shirt is a little tight, showing off my muscles…. Effie is definitely responsible for this.

I hear my stomach grumble but instead of heading towards the dining room, I head towards Scarlet's. I knock on her door three times and wait. She opens the door and she is completely ready for training. I open my mouth to say something but then I realize I have no idea why I cam to her room. "Hi...um" Why did I come here?

"Are you ready for breakfast?" I ask.

"Ya, I was about to head down."

"Well lets go"

On the way to the dining room I explain to her what hot chocolate is and how amazing it is.

When we walk in, my dad eyes me and my mom smiles. But the look on Effie's face is pure terror.

"What is wrong with your hair?! Your prep team spent so much time on it yesterday and this is how you repay them?"

"Well… I…um…"

Effie walks over to me, with purpose (I might add), and starts combing my hair up. I try to shrink way. Then I hear Scarlet giggling next to me. Effie is so embarrassing.

"There, now you look good."

"Good, that is it?" I ask.

"I think you look adorable sweetheart," say Haymitch from across the table.

That gets another laugh from Scarlet and I eat my breakfast with bright red cheeks of embarrassment.

Once we are done with breakfast, Haymitch stares us down.

"So what can you do?" he asks.

"You know what I can do"

"I wasn't talking to you sweetheart, I was talking to the real sweetheart, her" he says pointing to Scarlet.

"Oh I can't do very much, I can maybe work with a knife," she says timidly.

"Well that is better than nothing." he says thoughtfully " you two stay together and don't show off your skill in front of anyone got it?"

We nod in unison.

Twenty minutes later we are in the training room getting a speech made to us about how we are all going to die unless we are smart about surviving… duh!

When she is done, Scarlet grabs my arm and she starts pulling me away from everyone.

"Hey, what is wrong?"

"I don't know what anything is? I've only seen them in the games" she says.

"Well I can help you with that. Lets start with the survival stations then we can go towards weapons, ok?"

She nods and we head over to the plant station. I know almost every plant there, which is a good sign for the arena. But Scarlet knows more than me probably. She knows the ones with the really long names that no one bothers to know.

"How do you know all of those?"

"I found this book of herbs, and I learned them incase something like this" she gestured around the room "happened."

"Very… resourceful" I say while I give her a smirk.

Then we head over to the station with survival weapons, like hand to hand combat. But she isn't very good so I suggest that we go to something else. She seems reluctant and we head for rope climbing.

By the end of the day, we have been to about half of the stations and we are doing pretty well. Scarlet is not succeeding what I expected but in the survival stuff she is amazing.

We step into the elevator with the kids from Four. I planned on talking to Alex later but when the elevator opens on four Alex is standing right there I go for it.

"Hey guys.. Oh hey Mason." says Alex

"Do you want to talk? Maybe on the roof?" I ask.

"No let's talk in the lobby" she says. Why would you want to do that? There are so many paparazzi down there.

"Ok" I say as Alex gets in the elevator with me. We drop Scarlet off on 12 and I yell that I am going to the lobby.

Once the elevator reaches the lobby and Alex has not said a word, I know something is wrong.

"First of all, why are we in the lobby?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? People love you. The more attention you get the better, more sponsors."

"Second, why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something?"

She lifts her hand to touch my cheek. It feels really natural for her to do that. Then she brushes her hand through my hair. " I miss you long hair, even through you look really rugged" she says.

"Alex please," I say, "answer my question."

"I… I" she stutters "didn't want to get too attached because you are going into the games. I don't want my heart broken…again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you were 13, I was 12, and it was my first time being eligible for the games? And I called you at least 20 times that month?"

"Ya, I definitely remember."

"Well it wasn't because I was that scared, it was because I liked hearing you voice. I really liked you. But that year at the games you ran off with Star, you know, Gloss's kid from one. It broke my heart. I was so jealous."

"Why were you jealous?" I ask.

"Let me finish. But then the next year it was all Mason and Alex again, which made me really happy again. Well, you called me Alexis that year and I yelled at you because I did not like you using my full name? Then you got really hot and all the magazines were calling you the golden child. And I was there with you during all of that. We ran away from the camera people; thinking of creative scenarios and selling them to the camera people. That was when I started falling for you. You were always so sweet and nice to me. Then last year, when we kissed on the roof and I thought that time had stopped forever."

"It did, I am sure of it," I say.

"I love you Mason, and I will do anything I can to get you out of the games alive."

Then she did something I did not expect. She kissed me. I felt the pressure of her lips against mine, just like last year. But there were also tears on her face. She wrapped her hands in my hair and I pulled her closer. I never wanted this moment to end.

But all good things come to an end because once we started kissing dozens of cameras started clicking. We broke apart from our embrace and ran to the elevator, just like we did when we are little.

I clicked the button 12 and we started kissing again.

I know what you are thinking; we went to me room, but no. We went to the roof. Our place. Some people have songs; we have a secret place on the roof. We ran to the flower section and sat right under the moon. Then she kissed me again. And I swear, the whole world stopped. Just for us.

**Who is excited for Malex? I am (Mason + Alex). What about Scarlet's past… scary… what is going to happen next? Stay tuned!**

**If I get 30 reviews then I will post 2 times in the next week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Question: More of Scarlet or of Mason and Alex or just Mason?**

**(I will start more Peeta and Katniss POVs once the games start)**


	5. Training Scores

**Sorry for being late with this new chapter.**

_**Mason…**_

"Mason, what time is it?" someone asks waking my shoulder, probably Effie. "Mason!" then I realize who the voice is, Alex. What happened last night?

"Uh" I say shaking the sleep from my eyes "a little after sunrise, I'd say around 6. But we don't have to be up until 8." I say.

"You don't understand, my dad never sleeps. He will know I was out all night."

Alex sprints off the roof, through the hallway, and into the elevator. I push my hand between the doors so it won't close.

"Thanks" I say.

"For what?"

"For an amazing night" I think I see her smile as the doors close. I hurry back to my room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Mason?" someone asks behind me.

Crap is all I can think of. I definitely have ' I'm a bad boy' written all over my face. I turn around very slowly, pivoting on my heels.

"Scarlet" I say relived "what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was getting something to drink from the kitchen" she says indicating to the steaming mug in her hand.

"Oh, I was… Um… watching the sun rise."

"Mason, we all know you went up to the roof with Alex last night. It doesn't matter, go to sleep, but please be in your own room.

"MASON MELLARK! Wake up! You have a lot of explaining to do." shouts Effie through my door.

"I'm up, I'm up" I say groggily and rush into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I take a shower and brush my teeth. I feel like I can already hear the Capitol talking about Alex and I. How tragic it is for her that I am going into the games, leaving my love behind. It is true though.

After I am dried and awake, I get dressed into my tribute-training outfit and head down to the dining room.

Even before I walk into the room I smell my favorite things: chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, and assorted meats. My parents must have picked out breakfast because of everything going on.

Before sitting down I go and grab a plate, or three plates, and stuff them with all my favorite things.

When I do get to the table however, there is a stack of magazines with Alex and I kissing, her legs wrapped around me, against a wall are on the cover of them. Great.

"What is this?" asks Effie. But the ways she says it is just so funny I just start laughing.

"Mason, why are you laughing, this is a serious matter," repeats Effie. Then I hear Haymitch laughing too, which makes me feel better.

"Effie, don't you see, he is getting press. HIM, not the games. People will be lining up to sponsor him, not to mention if he has a good score.

"Oh, I see. But this is still not appropriate for your age, you are far too young."

I hear my mom let out a smirk.

"Katniss, what is so funny?" asks Effie.

"When we were 16 it was fine to be making out, and at 17 I got pregnant. But Mason can't make out at 17. You need to get those priorities straight. You two, time for training anyways. She says indication to Scarlet and I.

Where ever I am in the training room, I can hear people laugh at me. Well not so much laugh as to the fact that I was making out last night and it got in all the magazines this morning.

To make myself feel better though, I think they are just jealous. Hot girl, attention, and make out. Every guy here is jealous. So ha ha to them.

"Mason, can we try the knife throwing?" ask Scarlet.

"Ya sure" I say. Is it bad if I say that I am glad Scarlet is here? She is so sweet and kind. She would never hurt a fly.

"Why knife throwing?" I ask.

"Well in the Seam, we have this game that whoever can hit the bullseye with a dart four times in a row get some extra food. So I practiced a lot. How different can they be?"

Apparently darts and knife throwing is not so different because Scarlet hits ever target with almost perfect accuracy.

"Wow you are amazing!" I say.

"Thanks" she says.

Once it's my turn, I hit most of the dummies but only a few in vital organ. I am not nearly as good as Scarlet is. But I bet I could do really well with a bow and arrow.

That station is just staring me right in the face, even though I can't go there.

"So Scarlet, are you excited for getting training scores?" I ask trying to distract myself.

"Um, no."

"Why not? You are really good at knife throwing, all those darts were really helpful."

"Ya, I know. I just don't like the idea of people judging my on how well I may be able to kill someone."

"I definitely understand"

We spend the rest of training going from station to station. Once we finish though, we revisit the stations that we were not so good at.

When training is finally over we head upstairs.

"Ah, welcome back! How was training?" say Effie right when the doors open up onto our floor.

"Uh, it was fine. Scarlet over here is really good with throwing knifes" I say and poke Scarlet in the arm.

"Well Mason over here is good at everything" she says poking my arm and storming off. "What was that for?" I ask.

"Ah Mason, you are just like your father" says Effie and leaves.

I never realized this before, but this floor is so depressing. Whenever I look up the corridor all I can think of is last year's tributes, and the ones before them, and so on. So many kids have been here but none have come home. That might be me in a couple of days.

I step back into the elevator and head to the ground floor, hoping to clear my head.

I really want to go to an awesome coffee place here, but the peacekeepers won't let me leave, because I am not here on vacation, I am here as a tribute.

"Mason?"

"Alex?"

"Mason, what are you doing down here? Should you be preparing for your training scores? " Asks Alex.

"Nah, I got that under control. I needed to clear my head, but apparently I can't leave this building to get coffee. Oh well. So I thought I would mope around here instead"

"Well that sounds like fun. But I figured you would want a hot chocolate. Because you need to sleep and caffeine is not so smart right now. So since I was there, I brought you one."

"You are the best," I say and I kiss her lightly on the lips. I hear all the camera's start to flash, but really, who cares?

"Wow, that was a nice 'thank you'. No wonder I keep you around." She smiles at me, and obviously, I smile back.

We step in the elevator and I hear grunts from the camera people. Just to make them happy, I put my arms around Alex's waist and kiss her gently on the lips. Then the flashing resumes and the doors shut.

_**Flashback to 91**__**st**__** Hunger Games, Mason is 15 and Alex is 14…**_

"_Hey Alex, what do you want to do today?"_

"_I don't know Mason, how about we start some capitol gossip!"_

"_That sounds like a great idea, partner in crime."_

_Alex and Star (District 1 daughter of Gloss) stood by the door of their favorite coffee place. Just in earshot of the cameramen._

"_Can you believe what Mason did!"_

"_NO! I can't!" Alex whispered something the Star couldn't hear. Right as Mason walked in._

"_Oh hey baby." Said Mason and kissed Star on the cheek._

"_Oh hey baby" Said Mason and then kissed Alex on the lips. Star made a face that looked appalled._

_The Cameras started to flash like crazy while Mason, Star, and Alex ran out of the coffee shop to the training center._

_End of flashback…_

"Big big day!" shouts Effie through my door. I don't even remember how I got into bed last night. "Mason! Today is training scores!"

I do my normal morning routine and head to breakfast. There is still a stack of magazines at my place, but the pile has decreased.

I fill up my plate and point to the magazines.

"This again? She brought me hot chocolate from my favorite place. This kiss was literally 5 seconds. And...Um… the elevator one was just to make the camera people happy.

Effie sighs and all of my mentors snicker.

For training today, we each get to show the Gamemakers what we got. Me being the male tribute of district 12, I go second to last. So I have to do something really impressive.

Scarlet and I sit in the lunchroom for almost 4 hours until I am called.

"You'll be amazing" I tell her.

"Good luck" she chokes out.

It is really weird having all of the training room to myself. But I can definitely make due.

I set up a bunch of dummies in lines and circles. I get the silver bow and the sheath of arrows, a sword, and I am ready to go.

"Hello, my name is Mason Mellark from district 12." I say to the Gamemakers. And I start.

I first make my way through the line of dummies. I use the sword and kill each of the 5 of them in less then twenty seconds. That was pretty impressive. Then I race over to the fakes trees. I run up vertically and do a back flip and land in front of a dummies and punch him in the face. The dummy fell backwards. 6 down, 4 to go.

I scurry up the tree and shoot three arrows at once, each hitting a fatal mark. Then for the last one. I jump out of the 'tree' and sprint towards him. I summersault forward, steadying myself on one knee, aim, and fire. The arrow pierces the dummies heart. I stand up and bow. I hear a couple of Gamemaker nod with approval.

"Thank you, Mason Mellark. You may go now."

Well that went pretty well.

After dinner the scores come on.

All the careers got 9s or 10s. I just need to do better then them. One of the 12 year olds got an 8, which is amazing. I'll have to look out for him.

Scarlet's picture pops up. I can hear her suck in a breath them a 9 pops up under her.

"That is amazing! What did you do?" I ask.

"I did knife throwing like you said."

Then my picture popped up. I feel my heart start beating faster then a 11 pops up and I think my whole body exploded.

_**Scarlet…**_

Once everyone is done congratulating Mason and I. I head to and receive my nightly note from Snow.

_-S_

_He is good, you are better._

_-Snow_

**So later on there will be more Katniss and Peeta POV's but I needed to set the story up. I hope you enjoyed. Wait; better yet tell you what you thought and REVIEW! **


	6. Do I have to wear this?

**I just wanted to say that the Mark of Athena came out last week and my copy has not arrived yet! Grr. I am literally jumping out of my seat to read that book! Ok, now to the interviews.**

_**Mason…**_

"Effie, is wearing a monkey suit really necessary? And these shoes are terrible. They pinch my toes. And why do I have to wear this 'posture corrector?'"

"Oh Mason, you are too funny" I'm glad someone is having a good time "You need to be prepared for your interview. That means wearing a monkey suit, too tight shoes, and a posture corrector," Effie says in her 'mature of fact' voice.

"Ok" she says, "first question. What is it like being in the Capitol so many times? Is this time different?"

By now, I have been through a handful of interviews so I know the 'right' thing to say. But it feels so fake.

"At past visits to the Capitol, I wasn't held prisoner. Effie, that would have gotten a laugh from the audience."

"Mason, answer the question."

"My past visits to the capitol have been extremely different. Being a child of a victor, we have many things to do. 1. Stay up late. 2. Sleep in. 3. Run around the capitol like hooligans. You see Caesar, it is exhausting. While being a tribute, there is none of those things. But you do get to train, and you get to have an interview which is super amazing!" I wink at the nonexistent crowd. "How was that Effie?"

"Oh Mason, I have trained you so well! Because you were so amazing, You are done with me for today."

"So I get to take the monkey suit off?"

"Yes, and the tight shoes!" squeaks Effie.

"Excellent" I say and I run to the elevator. I need to see Alex. Just thinking about her is painful. I have around one day before I am thrown into an arena with 23 other kids that all want to kill me. I have a glimmer of survival. Go figure.

_**Scarlet…**_

"Ok Sweetheart, today you get to spend half the day with me and the other half with our lunatic escort, Effie. Aren't you excited?" says Haymitch.

"Thrilled" I say.

I've had classes like these all my life. In school we learn real stuff for half the day, but the other half it is preparing for the games. Training, interview, presenting yourself, and more training.

"So with me, we are going to work on angles" he says

"Angles?" I ask.

"Ya, you know, what you are going to act like. Sexy, youthful, vengeful? What do you want to be?"

"Um how about…weak?"

"I don't think you can do that sweetheart, considering you ranked really high in training. How about clever? You seem like you can get yourself out of difficult situations."

"Clever? I probably can do it. Ask me a question."

"What is you favorite color?"

"Well… um.. I am not sure. It is not yellow, that color reminds me of bananas. Well bananas and I have a long history. Mainly of me slipping on their peels. And it is not black because I can't see anything at night. I'd have to say purple. Not many things are purple."

"That was great Scarlet! I think clever is just the thing. I guess you can go until it is Mason's turn. Unless you want to talk strategies?" Says Haymitch.

"Ya, strategies"

He rummages around in his pocket and pull out a list.

"Ok, 1. Don't get killed, 2. Run away from the cornucopia as fast as you can, 3. find water ASAP! 4. Don't get killed. Now that is settled. Do you have any ideas on who you want to be allies with?"

Yes, Mason. But only to kill him.

"Um, I want to be partners with someone trustworthy. How about Mason," I suggest.

"Mason is a good choice, but I don't really like it when district partners team up. It never ends well."

"fine, I'll think about it then" as I walk out of the room, I can faintly hear Haymitch say something.

"Hello Mr. Alcohol, I've missed you in the past hour that we have no been together."

I can't wait to be done with these people.

"Scarlet? Why aren't you talking with Haymitch?' ask Mason who is literally sitting in front of the elevator.

"You should go talk to Haymitch," I say.

"I don't really need too. We have been talking strategy since I was little. And my angle is funny. How about you?"

"Clever"

"Ah, Ms. Scarlet. Very clever" he says. I try to suppress my smile, but he sees it.

"Were you waiting for someone? Maybe named Alex?"

"I really want to see her but you know what, never mind. You don't want to hear my problems."

"It beats going to hang out with Effie."

"True" he says, "I really want to go see her, but I also want her to move on from me. I have a feeling that I am not going to make it out of these games. And I don't want her to be so hurt."

I have a feeling you won't make it out either.

"Well what if you waited until after dinner to go talk to her? You could hang out on the roof." I suggest.

"Wow, thanks Scarlet you are the best" He goes to his room talking about how stupid he was not to think of that.

He may not think it is the best when I am the one to kill him.

_**Mason…**_

Star came over (victor's child from 1) and we talk about everything. Our past, her future (I'm not likely to have one). We also talked about all the she found out from the other Victor's kids about their tributes. Some are really strong. Good fighters. While some tributes are really good with weapons. I guess all of us 'Capitol kids' stay together.

After dinner, I went to my room, changed into a nicer shirt, got into the elevator, and press the button '4.'

I was expecting to see Alex or Fifi (4's Escort) but I got Finnick.

"Hey Mason, what's up?" I have to say, Finnick is super cool, but super intimidating.

"No very much. We worked with our Mentors today." I say.

"As I worked with my tributes," he says while he stares at me.

"Is Alex here? I have something I need to talk to her about."

"Oh Alex, ya she is in her room." I get up to go get her but Finnick stands up and shoves me down. "On second thought I'll go get her."

Exactly 1 minute and 38 seconds later Alex comes out with no sight of Mr. Odair.

"Is he gone?" I ask. She smiles.

"Ya, I sent him to his room."

"Do you want to go to the roof?" I ask. She nods and we head upstairs.

We navigate the different gardens until we get to Alex's favorite. It is in the way back so nobody can see us.

" I miss you," I say. Her eyes are closed and her head is tilted back.

"Mmm. Remember when we were little. Like when we were 5 and 6. You would always run around with the older kids and I would follow you?"

"Ya that was the year we both tried coffee. I think we both drank 4 cups and when we got back we were caffeine crazy. We ran all around the control room and the capitol."

"Don't forget how the older kids video taped us."

"That was fun"

"Ya" she responds.

"Then we do what we normally do. We watch the sunset. She puts her head in my lap and stares up at me. But I can't look at her. My eyes sting with tears.

"This could be my second to last sunset," I say.

"But it isn't. You are not going to die in the arena. I won't let it happen. Mason, I love you way to much." I can see tear welling up in her eyes. I wipe them away with my thumb and learn in for a kiss.

This kiss is gentle though, not passionate. Like she doesn't want to hurt me.

Once the sun is down, we both know that it is time for dinner and that we have to go. She leans in for one more kiss, and walks away.

I am too shaken to move. Actually, I don't want to move. I want to live this moment forever.

But unfortunately, the word forever is not in Effie's dictionary.

"Mason! It is time for you to go to bed! Lets go!" she yells because she obviously can't find me.

"I'm coming. I'll be there in a minute" I shout.

I look down to where our spot is. "I love you Alex Odair."

**NO! Why do Alex and Mason have to go through this?! **

**Next chapter it is the interviews then we are getting into the GAMES! I am so excited for the Arena! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make me so happy! 20 reviews and I'll update twice this week!**


	7. Interviews

_**Mason…**_

_My feet start running. I can't stop. What am I running from? More importantly what am I running to? Something is really wrong._

"_Mason, turn around" says a voice. I look to my left and right but no one is there._

_I am sprinting as fast as I can now, but to my bad judgment, I turn around. Behind me is smoke and destruction of a city. But it doesn't look like any district. It looks like what the world used to look like. Big skyscrapers. No grass, just lots and lots of streets._

_Then I try to run faster. But I trip on something and fall. I get up, brush myself off, and cautiously go look what I tripped over. It is a plaque. I get closer and brush the dirt off the head. It reads:_

_Mason Mellark_

_93__rd__ Hunger Games_

_1__st__ tribute to die_

_I fall backwards and almost faint. My stomach starts to hurt and I place my hand on it. It comes back wet and sticky, with my blood._

I jump upright in my bed, and my hand goes straight to my stomach. It was just a dream, no big deal, and a figment of my imagination. I am not going to die first I won't let it happen.

After getting my sanity back, I realize that my prep team is in my room, staring at me. Then I realize (again) that all I am wearing is my boxers. My face turns a nice strawberry red and they all snicker.

"Good morning Mason are you ready to get prepped" asks Octavia.

I nod. As ready as I'll ever be.

It turns out that getting prepped this time is not as bad as the first time. They just lather me in goop after concoction and more goop. After a while I get curious and ask what some of these concoctions are. They start lathering something on my face, and it really stings.

"This one makes sure that no facial hair grows while you are in the arena. You only need it on your face though because you'll be wearing pants and a sweatshirt most likely.

Oh, so no beard in the arena, they want me to look pretty.

My prep team puts something in my hair while they buff my nails. Not fun. I bet Scarlet is having an even better time than I am, she LOVES this stuff.

"Mason, you are going to look Fabulous!"

_**Scarlet…**_

_John loved playing games. But when I mean games, I mean war games. Every week at Capitol Academy we would have some sort of killing game. If you weren't good enough not get killed, then you didn't deserve to be at the academy. But only one person actually died because we are not actually allowed to hit someone in a fatal spot that could end their life._

_John and I would always team up, and win. Our favorite game was capture the flag paintball. Today it was the top of the school (the ultras) verses the lower half of the school (the Nots). Lower school had to defend the flag while my team had to find and capture it. _

_We were team captains. When the game started, all of Ultras raced to the Nots side of the field while John and I ran around the perimeter. We found the flag in a matter of minute, but what fun is it ending the game early? So instead of killing all of the Nots with our paintballs, we climbed the trees and jumped to the tree that the flag was hidden in. _

_We grabbed the flag at the same time._

"_Scarlet, I love you" said John_

_Then John kissed me. I don't know if it was a spur of the moment kiss or he really liked me. That was the first time we kissed. _

_We sat up there far a little while longer and waited for the Ultras to surround the Nots and try to take the flag._

_It was always funny when everyone is looking for the flag and they find their team captains holding it in a tree._

"Scarlet, we need you to step into your dress" says Portia, shaking my out of my thoughts. It also reminds me how much I miss John. He was so amazing and sweet.

"You look great" says Portia. I didn't even realize I was done being prepped. I look at myself in the mirror.

My straight long brown hair is curled at the bottom, it is in a complicated braid, a waterfall braid is what I think it is called. I am dressed in a gown that is strapless and tight at the top, the bottom is tulle that flows out and embedded in gold sequins. The dress is white and the gold makes it look like I am glowing.

"Wow, I look beautiful. Thank you" I say.

"Yes you do, now we need to go to the interviews or Effie is going to have my head."

We walk to the elevator and Mason is already there. He is wearing a black suit with a gold tie, our outfits' match.

We head down the elevator while Effie is fussing with us. Since we are from district 12 we are the last for the interviews, so we are the last in line. Well Mason is in front but other than that.

We wait our turn patiently and I try to figure out who is doing which angle. The girl from one is easy. Low cut gown, flirting with Caesar. She is defiantly sexy. Most of the victors are sexy or brutal. One of the really big guys even goes for hostile. I wish I could pull that off.

"District 12 Male" says the peacekeeper.

"Good luck Scarlet" says Mason turning around as he is dragged to the stage.

"You too!" I say as enthusiastically as possible.

**Mason…**

I now understand why my parents never liked doing interviews in the capitol on stage. It's because the stage is so bright, you can't see a thing.

"Hi Mason" says Caesar.

"Why hello Caesar" I say. "You know, I've been to quite a few of these games. It is kind of interesting being on the 'inside' now"

"You don't say."

"I do say. Being the children of the victors, we have a very hard schedule. 1. Stay up late. 2. Sleep in. 3. Run around the capitol like hooligans. It's exhausting." The crowd laughs and I know I said all my lines, I wonder what he is going to ask me next.

"Mason, you have quite a reputation in the Capitol. I mean, you have been inside the training center all week, and not allowed out. And guess what? You still made the newspapers and magazines."

"Really? I had no idea!" I say taking the magazine from the desk and I start to read it "Weird how those things happen" uh oh. I know where this interview is going.

"So Mason, you seem to be quite the ladies man. First you were with Star, and then we see you with women all around the Capitol. But this year, we have seen pictures of you with Alex Odair." People start murmuring in the background. Someone even shouts 'I love you Mason.' "is there something between you two?" asks Caesar.

"First, I love you too person in the audience" I blow them a kiss. But most of the girls in the audience try to catch it. "And to answer your question Caesar, there is something going on between Alex and I. It actually has been since last year. We were talking to about 2 am on the roof of the training center, and we kissed. From that point on, I was a goner. We spent the rest of the Games together, but when it was time to go, I told her I loved her. She told me she loved me. She was the first girl I ever loved, and I guess the last." The audience murmurs about how I am going to make it out.

"Well that is tough, all you have to do though is win, not so hard." I suppress a weak smile at the crowd while the buzzer for my three minutes sound. "Thank you Mason Mellark." I exit the stage while Scarlet goes on. I race down the stairs to see her interview; I only missed a couple of seconds.

"So Scarlet, how are you liking the Capitol?" A typical question that Caesar asks.

" It is amazing everything is so smart. Even the showers." the audience laughs.

Scarlet is a pro, she answers every question very cleverly and the audience laughs a lot.

"So how did you get such a high score?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know? And I don't think I am aloud to tell."

"One last question, is there anyone special at home?"

"Well there was this one boy" the whole audience goes silent to listen "we were a little more than friends, but he got put into the games, and was killed. All I want to do is make amends with that and win the game in his name."

"Well I am sure you will try your hardest" the buzzer sounds "That is Scarlet Rose"

The anthem plays, Caesar signs off, and we are sent to bed.

**Next chapter the games start, I'm so excited!**

**Please rEvIeW! Any ideas or just comments work too!**


	8. Let the Games Begin

**Hello everyone in the fanfiction world! I am SOOOO SORRY for not writing for a couple of months, I literally have had NO time because of all my homework. I want to thank everyone that is still reading, it means a lot to me. **

_**Mason…**_

"Mason, wake up. Mason honey." says my mom. For a minute I am at home, getting ready for school. But like I said, it lasted for a minute.

I open my eyes and I see my mom and dad sitting on my bed.

"Hey guys," I say. My eyes are already tearing up.

Both my parents embrace me as I cry. This will be my last chance seeing them. I will most likely die in the games, and I will be a measly memory in my parent's minds.

"I love you guys so much. Will you tell Alex that too? I never got to say good-bye to here." They both nod their heads and they stay and talk with me until Cinna comes in to get me.

"Stay alive," say my dad.

"Don't forget to get the hell out of the cornucopia, grab a bag, and find water" calls my mom after me. As the door closes her voice fades.

Cinna walks me up to the roof to a hovercraft full of tributes. I put my hand on the rope and I am frozen in place. They inject the tracker and release me. I take my seat next to the district 4 female, Rose. She is the girl who volunteered for Alex.

"I know we are not supposed to talk, but I wanted to thank you for volunteering for Alex. I don't know what I would have done if she was in the games."

"Um, I'm Rose Hydra. You must be Mason. Good luck" she says and turns away because the peacekeeper is making his way towards us.

I actually do know what I would have done if Alex was in the game. I would have sacrificed my life for hers.

Then I decide my best plan of attack to not think about the games is to look out the window. But that fails when the blinds go down and my heart starts beating really fast because we are almost at the arena.

The hovercraft lands and you can feel the nerves in the room.

"Everybody out!" shouts the peacekeeper as our seatbelts zip off us.

I find Cinna and he directs me to my dressing room. I shower and eat some lunch. Then Cinna unzips my outfit. It is cargo pants with a T-shirt and a jacket that should keep me warm. There is a scarf around the neck that looks like what people in the desert wear. I see Cinna examining the fabric.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"It looks like the arena is not made of water. My guess is forest," he says. Relief floods my body. Forest I can deal with. "But this scarf says otherwise. Probably something dusty or forest like."

We wait and Cinna presses me to drink water. I drink around 3 cups when the announcer tells us to get into the tubes.

"Good luck" says Cinna.

"Thanks, I have been really glad you are my stylist" I respond.

"Why are you saying good-bye? You are going to win those games, I'll see you soon." I know he is just trying to install some confidence in me, and it works, a little.

I step into the tube and it closes around me. The floor starts to lift up and all I can think of is that I need to look confident and not to step off the plate I am standing on.

The light disorients me at first then all I see is gray.

Think Mason check out your surroundings. To my left I see tributes, the same to my right.

30 seconds left

I look up hoping to see trees, no such luck all that I see is crumpling buildings. The cornucopia is 200 ft. away from me and there is a backpack at my feet. Good, this will do.

Bing

I sprint forward with everything I have. Snatching the backpack at my feet and flinging it onto my back. The bow and arrow is too far away so I grab the sword and sprint towards the crumbling streets.

"Mason duck" obediently I duck and I hear a knife whizzing past my head. I turn and see Scarlet and Rose.

They race towards me and I have a split second to accept the alliance.

Pros, 1. They just saved me 2. They have different weapons and Scarlet got the bow and arrow. I don't even need to think of the cons I am in.

We sprint towards buildings. I am at the lead with Rose at my heels and Scarlet taking up the rear.

I navigate the toughest route I can think of in order to avoid followers. What better way to not be found is to have no destination? So we just run twisting around broken buildings and streets.

After we have run for what seems like forever we end up slowing our pace and find a building that is 10 stories tall with 2 exits.

Once we settle in on the 5th floor we examine our backpacks.

My backpack contains rope, some wire, a pack of matches, a water bottle with iodine, and some dried beef and dried fruit. I hit the jackpot.

Scarlet didn't grab a backpack and Rose's backpack looks like mine but she also has a fork. Wow the Capitol people are big on manners.

"Hey guys," I say.

Rose makes a coughing sound "Uh we are girls" she says.

"Ok fine let me rephrase that, Hey girls I am going to scout out the building you two stay here. I want to see what is up with this arena."

They muffle fines at me and I make my leave.

I walk up five more flights of stairs and get a great view of the cage I am currently trapped in.

It is basically a large city that looks like it has been bombed. There is smoke in the sky and dust is still everywhere. Now I understand the scarves.

I find a wooden plank and fling it onto the nearest rood just in case we need to make a quick escape and descend that stairs once more.

"Hey girls I am back" I say.

"That is great because we just found out that the water works in this building" says Scarlet.

"Really that is great I am going to try some," I say.

"What if it is dangerous?" asks Rose.

"There is only one way to find out," I say as I cup my hands with the faucet water and gulp it down. It tastes really good, like some sort of berry.

"Whoa" I say as I grab my head. "Is the world spinning? I feel sick" Then I feel my throat tightening and I fall to my knees.

"Mason? Oh my God, MASON! Snap out of it, quick. Mason she told me to watch out for you." says Rose.

The last thing I remember is Rose's face with tears streaming down saying to me to not go away.

Then everything goes black.


End file.
